


Communication is important

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hopeful Ending, I feel really weird putting any other name with Chulu, M/M, Multi, Not angsty, This is mostly a Chulu fic but husband exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ben catches Pavel and Hikaru making out, what he says will impact all of their futures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication is important

“Mmm, ‘Karu.” Pavel breathed, relishing the feeling of bodies pressed together, the slide of lips against each other.

“Pav, Pav, Pasha.” Hikaru moaned into the kiss, pulling the navigator even closer and dipping his head to kiss Pavel’s neck.

“Well, this is interesting.”

Pilot and navigator jumped apart from each other.

“B..Ben,” Hikaru stammered at the sight of his husband.

Pavel tried awkwardly to tuck his shirt back in and pretend like he hadn’t just been kissing his married best friend.

“This is the sort of thing that you really should mention to your husband.”

“Ben, I’m so sorry…” Hikaru started, then trailed off as he realized that Ben was laughing.

“I knew this would happen eventually, within a few minutes of first meeting him.” He indicated Pavel.

“Are, are you upset?” Pavel asked, voice wavering.

“Upset?” Ben asked. “Sure I’m upset. I’m upset that you didn’t tell Demora that she has three daddies now.”

“Zat’s not how it is,” Pavel heard himself saying.

Ben stopped laughing and looked upset for the first time since he had found them. “Are you telling me you’ve been toying with Hikaru’s affections?”

“I vould newer.”

Ben smiled, “Good. Then that’s exactly how it is.” He turned to Hikaru. “What about you? Are you toying with him?”

“Hurting either one of you is the last thing I want. I… 好きだ どちら”

Pavel stared and made a mental note to ask Uhura what that meant.

Ben grinned broadly. “Good. That’s what I wanted to hear. Carry on you two.” He walked away whistling what sounded like a popular polyamorous love song, leaving Hikaru and Pavel confused.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I made Sulu cheat on his husband. I just wanted an excuse to use the line about Demora having three daddies. This is supposed to be the only time this has happened, not an affair. 
> 
> The Japanese is supposed to be "I love you both." (The "I love you" comes from this fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/544167. I got the characters for "both" from google translate.)


End file.
